


Remedy

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsadrabbles, day 5 - the wall, jonsa, season 6 reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: The night Jon and Sansa reunite at Castle Black.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Remedy by Adele
> 
> I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be / So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breathe / Right before my eyes I saw my heart, it came to life / This ain't easy, it's not meant to be, every story has its scars
> 
> But when the pain cuts you deep / When the night keeps you from sleeping / Just look and you will see that I will be your remedy / When the world seems so cruel / And your heart makes you feel like a fool / I promise you will see that I will be / I will be your remedy
> 
> No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you / Come whatever, I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through / Your love, it is my truth and I will always love you / Love you, oh
> 
> When the pain cuts you deep / When the night keeps you from sleeping / Just look and you will see that I will be your remedy / When the world seems so cruel / And your heart makes you feel like a fool / I promise you will see that I will be / I will be your remedy
> 
> When the pain cuts you deep / When the night keeps you from sleeping / Just look and you will see I will be, I will be / When the world seems so cruel / And your heart makes you feel like a fool / I promise you will see that I will be, I will be / I will be your remedy

It had been a long day. A long night. A very rough few years, to be exact. But that was all over. Sansa had arrived at Castle Black that day and took in the sight of Jon, possibly the last person alive that loved her. Sure, they had never been close in their youth. But the bone-crushing hug they shared in relieved greeting meant so much more than the past. They talked over their meager supper and disgusting ale; the anxiety and fears that usually ran through her veins seemed to ease in his presence. Jon showed her to his room, offering her the Lord Commander's living quarters. He wasn't the Lord Commander anymore, there was definitely something there that he wasn't telling her in full, it haunted him, but she'd let him take his time with it. 

She begged him to stay with her, at least until she fell asleep. They sat on the bench in front of the hearth, the fire barely keeping her warm from the deep chill the Wall provided. Jon's hand found hers, both to give her warmth as well as comfort. She talked about the silly dreams she once had for herself. She tried to explain the torturous path she found herself on instead. His arm ended up around her, holding her close to him as she read from her storybook of scars. His lips kissed her temple, her forehead, her cheek. Her father's words ran through Sansa's mind many times that night - "someone brave and gentle and strong." But this was her half-brother, and that was something she really needed to think about thoroughly. Another time though; this night was the first time she felt safe with a man, happy even.

Sansa's tired eyes and yawns caused Jon to usher her towards the bed. He kissed her forehead once again. Before he could step back and leave, Sansa's hand caught his.

"It's too cold here. Please?" 

Jon knew what she was asking. His soft gray eyes and the hint of a comforting, maybe even relieved, smile told her so. Sansa laid down, making room so Jon could slide in next to her. His strong arms swept her up and held her close to his chest. The trembling that was caused by the sheer cold had subsided. A different trembling took its place—a good kind of tremble.

They were both filled with pain. Both were covered in scars, literal and metaphorical. The lack of sleep wore on both of them. It wasn't until Sansa's delicate fingers softly stroked Jon's cheek, her fingertips running through his rough beard, that his tired eyes finally gave in and his steady, heavy breathing filled her ears.

As Sansa gazed at him, she knew he would be her shelter from now on and that she would be there for him. They would make each other whole again. They could be each other's remedy. With a small smile, Sansa finally closed her eyes and settled against Jon's chest.

* * *


End file.
